


Bleeding Wounds

by LoveMachine



Category: Shai
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMachine/pseuds/LoveMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaiya111: Julia, 18, caramelish brown skin (indian mixed with white), 5'6, curvy built, antisocial, a bitchy attitude<br/>and<br/>Shai http://solardesolation.deviantart.com/art/Shai-Yetu-477404614</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Wounds

The room was lit with strobe lights inside of the MortonFeli nightclub. The sounds that brought the upbeat atmosphere was more of a distortion than the melodies that Shai was accustomed to. Nonetheless, he put on a casual front as he sat in the crimson barstool; his feet being unable to touch the ground. Despite his size, he knew he wasn't one to be looked over, as his importance was clear with nearly every dancer, bartender, and worker in the establishment. He took a sip of his wine as he looked over his right shoulder to further familiarize himself with the surroundings. The dance floor was infested with people, half out of their minds to get away from the world of the day. Shai had no interest in such petty amusements, for he took more of an interest to the bar. The length of the whole thing was enormous, the black counter top glistening in the blue, green, and pink neon lights. With a look towards the other direction, he noted the DJ booth, platformed above the ruckus of the dancing. Not a penny wasted, it was filled with the new-age gadgets that he didn't care to learn of. He turned back to his drink and twirled the liquid in the glass. "Everything is lost in the darkness." He murmured.

Julia walked into the club, softly grunting at every man who tried to grab her hips and jab their sweaty crouched into her rear end. "I need a fucking drink," she mumbled as she made herself through the hustle and the bustle. Being new to this city and trying to go to a high end club alone wasn't the best idea. The music pounded against her thick frame and as much as she wanted to dance and break away from the anxiety of being in a new town, basically a new world, it was just impossible to be set free when all you can keep on your mind is whether she'll be getting her acceptance letter to the dance school she applied to tomorrow...or if she will be get an acceptance letter at all. She sat on a fault red bar stool, not really taking on the squeaking and bent over on the table. "One jagerbomb and a glass of chardonnay please," she smirked to herself. Lovely combination, she thought as she could hear her father's words, "Never mix your drinks Julia! Recipe for disaster," however she could always handle her liquor.

Shai looked over to the mumbling person sitting next to him with a sneer. *They know about the two bar stool rule, all I ask is to have a sliver of comfort in this loud place.* He thought. His day was long and tiring, he would usually jump at the chance to make an example out of some foolish on-goer, but tonight was different. He was feeling the first signs of exhaustion as he rubbed at his eyes. Despite the dark circles under his fingertips, he set his face into his usual scowl and slammed his drink in front of the larger woman. Shai leaned in and asked bitterly "Have you not heard of the customs of this bar?"

Julia turned slowly and squinted her eyes. "I'm sorry, but hasn't your mother taught you not to be a total asshole," She said with venom on her tongue, "Listen I don't know what kind of shit day you had, but you ain't the only one shrimp," Julia crossed her legs, causing her slit on her fitted red dress to reveal perfectly sculpted legs. "I don't have time for this," the bar tender handed her the shot and she downed it, rolling her eyes. "I'm not drunk enough yet," she muttered under her breath and began sipping the glass of chardonnay."If you want me to move, you're gonna have to move me your fucking self." 

Shai sighed deeply, further annoyed at the rude woman's actions. Though his constant training of judo and martial arts always came in handy, he found it quite a bother to use often. With a quick glance around the room, he noted more people stopping in their activities to watch him and the mystery woman. Shai clenched his jaw and grabbed the woman's wrist as he twisted it to a certain angle. "Last offer: get away from me. You're in my space." He spoke calmer, though his words were edged with a certain emotion that made his eyes narrow.

"What the fuck-" she yelped and she arched forward towards him. "What you gonna do? Abuse me? Oh please." She lifted her left leg and narrowed her pointed tall heels into his chest."Yeah I don't care if you're kung-fu Jesus I'm not fucking moving." she sad angrily dug her heel further into his chest. Everyone staring, but of course the Asian guy didn't move, showing evidence of having some kind of professional training. She flicked her long black hair and spoke softly,"Whatever." she hissed and tried to get off her chair, but of course she forgot the chair was fault and fell backwards.

Shai gave a low groan when he fell onto his hands and knees. *Such an undignified pose for someone as impor-* His thoughts were cut short by the tremendous pain in his upper abdomen that forced his eyes to close in agony. His right hand went to caress his chest as his new white shirt was stained with red, as his arm quickly followed. He knew he shouldn't have come here after such an ordeal, he should have let his damn wound heal. Slowly staggering to a stand, Shai could feel his torn stitches when his fingers traced the inside of his body. He slowly raised his head to watch the girl fall, ashamed that he didn't have the energy to scoff. His voice came out raspy and choked, "What would you...know about abuse?" The last word was practically spat at the girl on the floor.

She got up and dust off her dress. "What is your problem?" She watched as he began to bleed."Holy shit..did I do that..I'm so sorry, I can take care of it if you let me, I live a few blocks away.." Julia hissed shoving a random guy away from her and took off her heels. "Can you not be an asshole and let me help you or...should I just go home and pretend like this night never happened while you bleed and ruin your shirt." her voice was monotonous and she tied up her hair in a high ponytail.

"I know how yào dédào blood...out of á shirt.." He was losing control of his speech, reverting back to his traditional language. "Do as you qǐng." Were the last words he could snarl before falling to his knees. The blood loss was starting to get to him as his grip around his midsection loosened. He coughed out a small response. "I wont close my..eyes, bùnéng zài nǐ m-miànqián." His vision was starting to blur as he attempted to look down at the surrounding red pool on the floor. His eyes ventured upward. The strobe lights have stopped due to the action, but nobody besides the girl seemed to do anything other than stare in disbelief.

Julia swooped him up into her arms and quickly called a cab. The driver watched them queerly as they got into the backseat. "Don't ask, just drive." He sped down the street and stopped at a quaint old apartment. "Heh, little guy's lucky this dress is almost the same color as his blood," she pulled him out of the cab and dragged him up to her apartment. "Lets see.." she took off his shirt and pulled him into the shower and began cleaning the wound on his chest. After carefully cleaning the wound as he laid limp on her toilet dragged him to the bed room and rested him easily on the bed. "He's also lucky I did some first aid," she got her first aid kit and neatly stitched back the wound. "I hope I don't have to drag you to the hospital too..." the kitchen was small, but it was convenient enough, she grabbed a couple herbs and made a secret ointment her grandfather learned from India that helped heal wounds. She pasted a little over his wound and slipped off her dress and laid on the bed in her underwear, falling asleep due to the intoxication, hoping that the asshole would wake up.

When Shai came to his senses, his headache was minor and bleeding had stopped. He took his time when he opened his eyes, having been "operated " on more times than he'd like to admit. He clenched and unclenched his toes and fingers, making sure no limbs were removed while he was out of it.*That's the first priority, next is your surroundings.* One of his many mentors' voice skipped through his mind as his eyes came to focus. He was being held in a plain bedroom, a place that the Yakuza would never design; he let out a short sigh of relief. His breath was cut short by fervent coughing, though he tried to calm his body, he knew this was one of the many punishments for being lazy and dropping his guard. Despite it being a bit past sunrise--judging from the light that entered the bedroom window--he still felt quite tired. Shai didn't bother to sit up when he saw the girl asleep on the mattress with him, for he knew it would only bring the pain to return. He flexed the muscles in his arms as he stared at the ceiling, wondering of a way to escape.

She felt the bed move and turned over. "Someone's awake.." she smiled, her plump lips were a nice strain of red. "Why am I smiling, I forgot you were an asshole, but here I have some tea, I can heat it up for you.." she sighed and got up, being alone for so long, kind of made you appreciate company..even the bad kind. "So what are you..some member of a Chinese mafia or something, I kinda saw you half naked and you have a bunch of scars.." she looked down and sighed,"Well i guess we're equal on the half naked thing."

Shai hissed under his breath at the woman's comments, hoping she'd be asleep due to her previous intoxication. The dull throbbing throughout his torso made him want to focus on something other than his pain, though. "Why would you help someone when you think they're a member of a mafia? Haven't you learned of how dangerous we are?" He turned his head slightly so he could look her in the eye, and realized something was missing. He shot up into a sitting position before tackling the girl, hurling his body at her to do so. He ignored the screaming pain within himself to get out one sentence. "Where are my ears?" He growled as he bared his teeth. The black rabbit ear headband had been his symbol since he was born, and he refused to let it be taken by some common girl. He found himself panting from weakness, but remained to stare angrily into her eyes.

"H-HEY!" she felt herself knocked against the ground."They were slipping off of you so I stuffed it in my bra because I had no time to put it away..." she breathed heavily as her large chest was pressed against his bony one. "Listen we're both half naked and this is quite awkward and I'm still a bit intoxicated and I'm not sure if this is your way off sexually advancing at me or are you just violent...either way, you're going to get off of me or have sex with me because if you're gonna hurt me, you're beyond an asshole, especially after I just stitched you up," she peered at him struggling against his body trying to slip out of his grip. "Get off."

Shai leaned back and used his remaining strength to hurdle himself onto the bed onto his stomach. The slight pressure of the thick covers against his wound was a slight release from the havoc that was inside of him. He turned his head on it's side to make his position less awkward before making a pained face. Few groans escaped his clenched teeth, angered by his inability to keep quiet as he didn't dare to even move. His eyes met with the girls' when he attempted to mouth the words "Give them to me." Talking was too much of a hassle in his state.

She gave it back and paused. "Jeez...so when do you plan on leaving..." she looked around and played with her hair. "'I'm kinda sick of your shit.."

Shai felt the thin material of the ear between his fingers, the hint of a smile coming to his lips. It mentally eased him, and as his boxy relaxed, the physical pain lessened greatly. He hummed softly as he carefully brought himself to sit leaning against the headboard. "Thank you." The words were genuine as his expression softened. "...for protecting them." He glanced at his wound and remembered he was shirtless. "I don't think I'm in much of a position to leave, yet. It wouldn't be a wise choice." Shai closed his eyes as he continued to feel the black fabric atop his head.

"Well, thanks for being a bit grateful, here," she handed him a cup of green tea."Not sure if you want this or not, but tea is the best, in my opinion," she sat down on a chair opposite the bed. "So do I get anything for helping you?" she winked and laughed halfheartedly, feeling a bit pathetic at her fail attempts and flirting. "Urm... your tattoo..by the way, it's..beautiful."

Shai released his grip from the headband long enough to take the mug in his hands. He gave a slight bow before drinking from it. "I understand you'd want payment for assisting a mafia lord." He took a long sip from his tea and kept his eyes closed. "I'll arrange for a large sum of money to be added to your bank account. Don't worry about giving me your information, I'll get it when I get back home." The comment on his tattoo made his smile widen. "I went to Alaska with my father quite often. We only went to see the lights, and their beauty remained in my mind, so I decided to have it imprinted on my body as well. Thank you." He returned the wink, unsure of what it meant, but wanted to be polite.

"You're not any better at flirting than me..." she laughed."Winks are sexual.." she sat next to him. "and I don't want your money.." she kissed his neck  
solarArmagedon: Getting the gist of where she's going with this, Shai reachhed and placed the mug on the bedside table. He turned back to her and cupped her cheek in his hand as he watched her with bright, green, eyes. "As you wish." He leaned in and touched his lips to hers with a smile.

She blushed deeply and pulled away. "I thought you were an asshole.." she pulled away. "I-I.. I don't want to do this if you mean it as just payment.." She looked away and pulled up the bra strap that was falling down her shoulder.

Shai put his arms around the small of her back, pulling their bodies flush together, despite the throbbing in his chest. "Then I'll make it mean so much more." Were the last words he said before delving in to kiss her once more,slowly opening her mouth with his tongue and venturing inside.

"mm.." she mumbled as she slid her tongue around his and let her fingers entangle gently in his hair. She was giving herself to a stranger...not only a stranger but...a mafia lord whom she had never heard of..what a way to start off her new life. She pulled his hands and placed it on her chest. "You don't seem like the sexual type, I don't even know if you like these," she said in between breaths as she squeezed his hands on her breasts and continue to suck on his lower lip.

Shai panted into her mouth when she pulled away from the kiss, and licked his lips as he watched her mouth move as she spoke.When the woman moved his hands onto her, his face showed no sign of change except for the pink blush that filled his cheeks. He shivered every time her hands repositioned themselves in his hair. No one had been allowed to touch him there in a long, long time. He resisted his natural instinct to pull away from the touch, and instead bent lower to lick and suck at one nipple while he playfully squeezed the other. Shai kept his eyes on her and watched for her reactions.

She threw her head back and moaned loudly as his tongue flicked her nipple."I-I...you n-never told me your..n-name.." she gasped as she wrapped her legs around him and he now became hovering over her. "P-please..Don't..stop.." she groaned as she slipped her hand into his pants and felt around, trembling.

Shai winced, surprised the woman was so bold with her actions. He smiled as he gave her nipple a sloppy, wet, kiss. After he watched the string of spit the connected them break, he slowly dragged his tongue up to her shoulder. There, he bit down, taking no time to leave a hickey, and started to leave one after another, dotting her skin with purple marks.

She shivered and found her hand around his member and began stroking it. "You're gonna leave me purple today aren't you.." she smirked and began to rub it, feeling it grow hard in her small hands. She pushed him gently so he was lying on his back and began to kiss down from his neck straight to his crotch area. "Can I?" her eyes twinkled as she licked her lips, eager to please.

He let out a high-pitched moan before catching himself and closing his mouth, licking his lips. *My voice might be an inconvenience..* His thought trailed off as his blush slightly deepened. Shai hummed a sweet tune when she asked for him, nodding with a sly smile on his lips.

She smiled mischievously as she slowly let her tongue slither around his cock. Her own area throbbing as though she was touched for the first time.

"A-aah~!" His moan seemed to echo through his head before it left his mind. He softly bit down on the curve of his finger, suppressing his urge to buck his hips as he wished to return the favor she was giving him.

"Mmm.." she grunted as she took it deeper in her throat. She began touching herself through her underwear and moaning as she sucked him. His moans made her squirm as she felt it throb on her tongue. "I want you.." she managed to muffle as she shoved it more in her mouth.


End file.
